gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Glease
Glease Source is the sixth episode of Glee's fourth season, This episode is set to premiere on November 15th, 2012 and will be "The Musical Episode". The episode will be directed by Michael Uppendahl and written by Roberto Aguirre-Sacasa Source Plot As an excited Rachel prepares for her first Off-Broadway audition, a jealous Cassandra takes advantage of a timely opportunity. While Will gets ready to take his sabbatical, word of his replacement sends shockwaves through McKinley. Sue ends her truce with the Glee Club and levels her anger at a familiar target. New Directions prepares for their production of Grease. Source Rachel (Lea Michele) and Kurt (Chris Colfer) pay a visit to Lima as the Glee club launches its production of Grease. Meanwhile, Cassandra July (guest star Kate Hudson) returns to shake things up in Rachel's life, and Santana (Naya Rivera) comes back to lend a helping hand. Source Spoilers Plot *This will be the musical episode dedicated to the classic musical Grease. Kitty, Marley, and Unique *Kitty, Marley, Brittany, Tina, Sugar and Unique have a slumber party a la Grease. Source *Marley Rose will play Sandy in Grease. Rachel *Rachel is also preparing to audition for The Glass Menagerie. Source Ryder *Ryder Lynn will play Danny Zuko in Grease. Scenes *Naya was filming on the McKinley set (9/21) Source *Chord filmed a bro scene (9/26) Source *Naya and Amber filmed more scenes for this episode (10/3) Source 1 Source 2 *Lea filmed a number with the original members of New Directions (10/3) Source *There’s a scene with Kurt and Rachel where Kurt gets a text from Tina about glee club doing Grease.Source *A dancing scene was filmed with Chord, Jacob, Blake, Samuel, Harry, Kevin and Cory. (10/5) Source *Naya filmed more scenes for this episode (10/8)Source *Lea filmed a scene with Kate Hudson and Chris Colfer (10/9) Source Music *Glee: The Music Presents Glease was released on November 6th, and feature nine Grease songs from this episode, The Role You Were Born to Play, and Yes/No. Chris and Chord *Chris was in the studio (10/12) It could be for the next episode Source https://twitter.com/chriscolfer *Both Chord and Chris were in the studio (9/19) Source Cory *Cory was in the studio (9/17) However it could be for either this episode or The Role You Were Born To Play Source Naya *Naya was in the studio (9/27) Source Amber *Amber was in the studio (9/17) Source Songs *'Greased Lightning'. Sung by Ryder and Sam with New Directions Boys, Mike, and Finn. *'Look At Me I'm Sandra Dee'. Sung by Kitty with Sugar, Brittany, Unique, and Tina. *'Beauty School Drop Out'. Sung by Blaine. *'Look At Me, I'm Sandra Dee (Reprise)'. Sung by Marley. *'There Are Worse Things I Could Do'. Sung by Santana, Unique/Wade, and Cassandra. *'You're the One That I Want'. Sung by Ryder, Marley, Rachel, and Finn with New Directions. Guest Cast Special Guest Stars *Kate Hudson as Cassandra July Source Guest Stars *Dean Geyer as Brody Weston Source *Melissa Benoist as Marley Rose Source *Becca Tobin as Kitty Wilde Source *Jacob Artist as Jake Puckerman Source *Blake Jenner as Ryder Lynn Source *Alex Newell as Wade Adams (Source is Promo and pic 15) *Vanessa Lengies as Sugar Motta *Samuel Larsen as Joe Hart *Jayma Mays as Emma Pillsbury Trivia *Previously, the sixth episodes of each season held a mash-up competition. Starting with this episode, the tradition will be broken. Gallery Tumblr mcixbehl9i1r4ezfzo3 500.jpg 016~161.jpg Tumblr mcixbehl9i1r4ezfzo1 500.jpg Tumblr mcixbehl9i1r4ezfzo2 500.jpg A301v9lCQAAkeKO.jpg Greased Lightning?.jpg funhouse.jpg A36uJHNCQAACZWF.jpg Retro Rachel.jpg Funhouse 2.gif Tumblr mbc7iiUOWg1rxyf78o1 250.gif A4YUyWnCQAEtCWp.jpg BSDO.gif tumblr_mbf4drNFbr1qjw66no1_500.jpg Gleasae_Number.JPG A4x2jeLCYAAL0hm.jpg-large.jpeg|Greased Lightning A4x3ghqCMAAJUAS.jpg|Greased Lightning 2 Cassandrajuly00.jpg 1da5d61aae1798d2_37d1a3f40db811e2877022000a1e9bca_7.preview.jpeg GLEEEEEASE2.png GLEAAASE.png 004~479.jpg 005~437.jpg 017~153.jpg 018~143.jpg BSDO.JPG Sugany.JPG SD.JPG tumblr_mdfzdhD54E1qg25zco4_1280.jpg tumblr_mdfzdhD54E1qg25zco1_1280.jpg tumblr_mdfzdhD54E1qg25zco2_1280.jpg tumblr_mdfzdhD54E1qg25zco3_1280.jpg tumblr_mdfzdhD54E1qg25zco7_r1_1280.jpg tumblr_mdfzdhD54E1qg25zco8_r1_1280.jpg tumblr_mdfzdhD54E1qg25zco9_r1_1280.jpg tumblr_mdfzdhD54E1qg25zco10_r1_1280.jpg Videos Navigational Category:Season Four Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Upcoming Episodes Category:Tribute Episodes